Mi deseo eres tú
by sweetXDmelody
Summary: Cada vez que la veo sonreír por él, cada vez que se emociona al verlo, ella no sabe lo mucho que sufro, no sabe lo insoportable que es eso. Ella jamás me ha tomado en cuenta, nunca tuve oportunidad con ella, ha estado enamorada de ese chico desde antes de conocerla, no lograré nada aunque lo intente… ni siquiera con desearlo… o eso creí. (100% AMUTO, pasen y lean ;)
1. Un deseo

_***Mi deseo eres tú***_

Capítulo 1: Un deseo

POV IKUTO

-Oh, mira Kukai, una estrella fugaz.

-Pediré un deseo por ti Utau

-¿Qué pediras?

-Que nos casemos

-Aww-mi hermana se le tiró encima a Kukai.

-¡Pueden dejar de decir cosas tan cursis! -grité- Kukai deberías pensarlo mejor, me compadezco de ti, se trata de mi hermana.

Utau me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Déjalo -le dijo ella a Kukai- está enojado porque aún **¡NO-TIENE-NOVIA!-** dijo casi gritándomelo en la cara.

 _¿Era necesario que lo grite?_

\- No molestes Utau- le dije- De todas maneras ¿por qué están pidiendo deseos a estrellas fugaces en mi habitación? Es tonto.

-Tu balcón tiene mejor vista y no es como si no hubiera nada que te gustaría desear.

\- Es cierto-continuó Kukai- Como que por ejemplo cierta chica...

-No sé de quién me hablas -desvié la mirada.

-¿En serio Ikuto? -Utau me clavó una mirada de _"nadie te cree"-_ todos sabemos que te mueres por estar con Amu, ¿por qué aún no te le declaras?

Desvié la mirada.

-... Saben que a ella le gusta Tadase.

-¿Y?-respondió mi hermana- ¿solo te quedarás aquí sin hacer nada, negando que ella te gusta? Si nunca lo intentas, nada pasará.

No respondí... A ella le ha gustado Tadase desde antes de conocerla, no tiene sentido intentarlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo

-Sencillo es no intentarlo. Hey si no te decides respecto a Amu, terminarás siendo solo su violinista personal para cuando vaya a cenar con Tadase. ¡Será muy tarde para hacer algo!

Ese comentario me molestó.

\- ¡Utau basta! ¡No te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe!

Eso solo hizo que ella se enfureciera.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!

Utau salió molesta hacia el balcón.

\- Me sorprende que puedas soportarla-le dije a Kukai

-Ella solo está preocupada por ti, sabe lo mucho que Amu te importa-hubo un pequeño silencio, la mirada de Kukai cambió- Hey Ikuto... de verdad... ¿estás bien con que un día Amu salga con Tadase? Quiero decir... ¿no te arrepentirás después?

No respondí, no quería ni pensar en ello.

-¡Amu terminará saliendo con ese chico un día porque MI HERMANO ES UN IDIOTA! -gritó Utau desde el balcón - Ni con una estrella fugaz se le quitaría lo baka.

Sentí la furia recorrer mi cuerpo ante ese comentario.

\- Eh... Utau creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-Kukai la arrastró fuera de mi habitación lo más rápido que pudo mientras ella se quejaba.

Yo suspiré.

\- No puedo ni tener paz en mi propia habitación.

Me eché en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

También no es que no quiera estar con Amu, es que ella no tiene espacio para mí, lo único en lo que piensa es en Tadase. Aun si lo intentara, ya no tengo oportunidad. Ya es tarde...

Salí al balcón viendo el cielo estrellado, preguntándome si ella estará viendo el mismo cielo que yo en estos momentos.

Recordé las palabras de mi hermana: _"No es como si no hubiera nada que te gustaría desear"_  
Pedir un deseo... igual no cambiará nada. Pero aún así...

\- Desearía que por lo menos un día ella hiciera lo que le dijera -susurré para mí mismo.

Entonces ella me prestaría más atención y no sentiría que desaparezco de su mundo.  
En eso sonaron las campanadas del reloj indicando la media noche.

-Oh mira otra estrella fugaz -escuché a Utau gritar desde otro de los balcones.

\- Vaya que ruidosos.

 _¿Cómo es que sus gritos podían llegar hasta mi balcón?_

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría desear, pero... ya es muy tarde para mí.

 _Desearlo no cambiará nada._

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 **Bueno, esta es mi segunda vez publicando un fanfic :D espero les haya gustado el primer cap y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo**

 _ **Reviews**_ **por favor ;)**


	2. Una oportunidad

**Holaaaaa :D bueno, aquí trayéndoles el segundo cap de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review:**

 _hanako uchiha-haruno_ _,_ _Alumina8210_ _,_ _Rosse-Amu_ _, Nury14,_ _Ikuto Tsukiyo_ _,_ _AI tsukiyomi_ _, kaori Rodriguez,_ _carmenotaku98_

 **En serio arigatou, significa mucho :D**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir, espero les guste este cap ;)**

 **AMUTO FOREVEEEER! XD**

 **Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Amu...

POV IKUTO

-Ikuto ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!- gritó al verme entrar por su ventanal. Lo cual ya no era algo raro para ella, había venido unas cuantas veces a gastarle algunas bromas.

-Ohh que fría, vine a visitarte.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Nop.

-¡Vete ahora mismo!-ella comenzó a empujarme hacia el balcón.

 _Que cruel acabo de llegar y ya me está echando._

-Ahh pero no quiero irme Amu-le dije en tono de broma. _De una manera u otra, igual iba a quedarme._  
Sentí que la fuerza con la que me empujaba se debilitaba.

 _Que extraño..._ Miré a Amu, su cerquillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Eh... - por alguna razón ella también parecía sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Quieres que me quede ¿verdad? - le dije sonriendo.

-¡No molestes! Cada vez que vienes solo te dedicas a molestar y ni siquiera sé el porqué. Además, no tengo tiempo para encargarme de ti-ella se cruzó de brazos- Tengo que alistarme para mi cita con tadase-kun.

-¿Cita?-sentí que me congelaba en mi sitio.

-Síí, por fin me invitó a salir- ella empezó a fantasear.

-Ya veo...- desvié la mirada -Te ves muy feliz.

\- Síí. Espera no sé el porqué te cuento esto. Solo no estorb... ¡Hey no toques eso! -gritó al verme sujetar un cuaderno suyo.

\- Jajaja ¿así dibujas Amu?-comencé a reírme de los dibujos amorfos que había hecho. Ella me lo quitó enojada

-Cállate, no soy buena dibujando.

-Eso ya lo noté

Ella se molestó aún más.

-¡C-Cómo si tú pudieras dibujar mejor!- gritó a la defensiva.

Cogí un lápiz y haciendo un dibujo rápido, le mostré lo que sí era dibujar. Ella solo se quedó observando mi dibujo con ojos ensanchados.

\- ¿Qué decías?

\- Te estoy odiando sabes -en eso vio la hora- Ahh se me hace tarde -ella abrió la puerta para salir, sujetando unas prendas que había separado- no quiero hacer esperar a Tadase-kun  
Ella salió y oí sus pasos alejarse.

\- No quieres hacerle esperar pero a mí me dejas con tanta facilidad-susurré. Me eché sobre su cama

 _La verdad es... que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado._

Observé la habitación vacía.

 _Tadase_... Ella siempre escoge a Tadase. Siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco, y no puedo evitar molestarme por eso. Ella no sabe lo mucho que sufro cada vez que pronuncia su nombre, cada vez que la veo sonreír y emocionarse por él, no sabe cuánto desearía poder ser yo el que cause esas ilusiones en ella.  
Me gustaría poder estar en su lugar.

-Hey Ikuto -Amu entró al cuarto con un vestido de flores, su cabello rizado, recogido en media cola. Mis ojos se ensancharon -¿Q-Qué te parece? -la vi sonrojarse un poco, yo solo sonreí.

-Estás hermosa.

-¿En serio?-ella sonrió-...Hey ¿c-crees que... a Tadase-kun le guste?

-¿Ahh? -todo el ambiente cambió en 1 segundo.  
Ella comenzó a fantasear.

-Espero que le guste, me compré este vestido especialmente para usarlo hoy.

Desvié la mirada

-Tadase Tadase - comencé a murmurar- siempre es Tadase, me gustaría que por lo menos unas horas te olvidaras de él. -la vi quedarse inmóvil viéndose al espejo -Olvídalo ya me voy. No quiero estorbarte en tu cita.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? -su mirada era vacía- ¿Qué cita?

-Eh tu cita con Tadase

-¿Quién es Tadase?  
Mis ojos se ensancharon.

-Es… broma ¿verdad?

-Ahh ¡Tú eres el que siempre para molestándome y haciéndome bromas! De todas formas ¿para qué viniste?

-Amu ¿estás bien? Estás actuando más extraño de lo normal.

-¡De qué hablas no soy extraña! -se quejó.

-Amu...

-Moo ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien máááás… -ella se tropezó e iba a estrellarse contra el suelo pero la sujeté justo a tiempo impidiendo la caída. La tenía rodeada entre mis brazos. Su rostro se tornó rojo.

-Debes tener más cuidado, mi princesa -le susurré al oído.  
Eso solo hizo que su sonrojo sea más fuerte. _Jajaja me encanta verla así._

-Ikuto suéltame- ella trató de alejarse

-La verdad me gustaría que te quedaras abrazándome así por más tiempo.

Sentí que sus intentos de soltarse se detuvieron. _Qué extraño._ Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero ella no trataba de alejarme, solo esquivaba mi mirada por la cercanía. Normalmente ella me hubiera empujado y empezado a gritarme. Pero _¿por qué ahora no está haciendo nada?_ Fue igual cuando trató de echarme de la habitación.

La solté lentamente y ella se quedó en el suelo llevando sus manos a su rostro sonrojado, ella también parecía confundida.

-Eh... saldré un rato. - se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Amu espera -ella se detuvo

 _Me parece o..._

-Ikuto ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que me beses

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo oíste quiero que me beses.

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a acercarse, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y empezó a aproximarse a mi boca. Mis ojos se ensancharon. Ella en serio lo iba a hacer. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo pero... sentí sus manos temblar. Ella se detuvo a centímetros como si no quisiera hacerlo pero tuviera que.

-Amu para.

Ella se detuvo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y cayó al suelo mirando al piso

-¿Por qué... iba... a... hacer eso?

Una idea atravesó por mi mente. _Será posible que..._

-Amu duerme-susurré. Y haciendo lo que decía, ella cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Entonces lo entendí.

 _Esto es malo..._

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

-Ahh... me repites cuál es el problema.

-¡Kukai no te hagas el baka!-le grité por el celular- Esto no está bien, Amu se ve obligada a hacer lo que le diga en contra de su voluntad.

-Repito ¿cuál es el problema? Ikuto piénsalo, deseaste que ella hiciera lo que le dijeras por un día, así que solamente podrás aprovechar esto hasta la media noche. Te gusta Amu ¿no?, pues no desperdicies la oportunidad y pregúntale lo que siente por ti. Tendrá que decir la verdad.

No respondí. Sé lo que dirá, y escucharlo será muy doloroso.

-Bueno, es decisión tuya. - continuó él- Pero recuerda, es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir. Solo asegúrate de no arrepentirte

Y con eso él colgó. Vi a Amu dormir plácidamente a mi lado.  
Dije que quería que ella me hiciera caso, en el sentido de que ella me prestara más atención, no esto.

Le acomodé un mechón de su cabello, ese vestido realmente le quedaba bien.

 _No sé que duele más, que tu corazón ya tenga dueño o que no te des cuenta de lo que siento._

Miré la hora: 4:30 de la tarde. Ella estaba muy emocionada por su cita, pero…

-Amu despierta

Ella abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos bostezando. Solté una pequeña risa, su rostro se tornó rojo al recordar que estaba también en su habitación.

-Vamos

-¿Eh?

\- Solo sígueme -le sonreí.

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 **Yyyy es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este segundo cap.** **Este fic va a ser corto, de 6 capítulos aprox. Y bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta habrá bastantes momentos románticos :3 (que espero no lleguen a ser cursis) jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo XD**

 **REVIEEEEWWWSS! ONEGAIIIII! XD**


	3. Aunque sea solo por un día, solo quiero

**Capítulo 3:** **Aunque sea solo por un día, solo quiero que estés a mi lado**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV IKUTO

-Wowwww

Vi como Amu veía el parque de diversiones con ojos brillantes.

-Es reciente. Pensé que te gustaría-le dije.

-Ah, eh -ella se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada, tratando de actuar cool- no sé el porqué te seguí hasta aquí p-pero eso no quiere decir que quiera subirme, ya estoy grande para eso -su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-Amu no sabes mentir

-¡Urusai!

-Vamos- la tomé de la mano y la llevé al primer juego.

POV AMU

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté.

-Es un tobogán de agua

-Se ve oscuro- Escuché los gritos de la gente que entraba -Uhh.

-No te preocupes puedes abrazarme si quieres -él sonrió.

-¡N-No voy a hacer eso baka! -desvié la mirada molesta.

 _¿Por qué siempre se dedica a molestarme?  
_ Era nuestro turno. El encargado nos entregó unos impermeables para no mojarnos, y nos indicó que debíamos sentarnos en la balsa. Ikuto se sentó primero y me indicó que me acercara.

Vi el oscuro túnel que nos esperaba. _No. No quería entrar ahí._ Y menos con Ikuto. De todas maneras _¿cómo acabé aquí con él?_

De un momento a otro sentí como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, haciendo que me sentara detrás de él. _Eh ¿por qué me senté?_ Aun no había decidido sentarme, _¿por qué lo hice?_

Vi a Ikuto sonreírme, esa sonrisa no indicaba nada bueno, nunca sabes de lo que este hentai es capaz de hacer.

El encargado nos pidió que nos pongamos los cinturones.

-¿Tienes miedo -él sonrió- gatita? - sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¡N-No me llames así! ¡Y c-claro que no!

 _¡¿Por qué rayos tartamudeo?!_

En eso sin previo aviso el encargado empujó la balsa.

-E-Espera ahhhh

El agua nos llevó demasiado rápido, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, cerré los ojos con fuerza. _No, no me gusta estar aquí, que ya se termine._

POV IKUTO  
El juego inició a gran velocidad, oí a Amu gritar, pero sentí que de repente me abrazaba por detrás, sujetándose a mí. Mis ojos se ensancharon, podía sentir su pequeña figura apoyándose sobre mi espalda. Lo había dicho de broma, pero no creí que Amu haría algo así. No podía verla por la oscuridad ¿la obligué a hacerlo en algún momento o... ?

Sentí sus brazos temblar, me di cuenta de que estaba asustada.

-Amu- sujeté sus pequeñas manos que me rodeaban, ella reaccionó, parecía que recién se daba cuenta de que me estaba abrazando, ella trató de soltarme pero no la dejé - Amu, no tengas miedo, no estás sola, estoy aquí, no te pasará nada -vi la luz que indicaba el final del túnel -Abre los ojos.

El túnel terminó y el juego siguió su recorrido por las alturas dejando una gran vista del parque de diversiones. Ella al verlo sonrió emocionada.

-Ikuto mira, es una gran vista -ella sonrió viendo los alrededores, pero mi mirada solo se centraba en ella.

-Sí, es una hermosa vista.

-¿Eh?

-Sujétate fuerte -le dije.

Un segundo después el tobogán siguió su camino por espirales a gran velocidad, escuché a Amu gritar detrás de mí, sentí sus brazos abrazarme más fuerte y su cabeza apoyarse sobre mi espalda.  
Y rápidamente todo acabo.

-Amu, abre los ojos.

Sentí que ella asomó su cabeza dándose cuenta de que ciertamente el juego había acabado, ella suspiró aliviada. En eso se dio cuenta de que me seguía abrazando.

-Ahh lo siento lo hice sin pensar-dijo soltándome.

-Ehh la verdad, no me importa que me sigas abrazando

-¡Baka!

-Jajaja ¿Quieres volver a subir?

-¡No! - ella trató de salir de la balsa, pero algo la detuvo.

-Amu, el cinturón

Ella recién se dio cuenta, me comencé a reír

-¡Baka, no te burles!-dijo sacándose el cinturón avergonzada.

POV AMU

-¡Me voy!-grité comenzando a alejarme de él.

-No seas así Amu -podía escucharlo seguirme.

-¡No pienso quedarme si solo te vas a dedicar a molestar!

Cada vez que me junto con él siempre termina burlándose de mí o gastándome bromas, nunca sé en qué está pensando

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh? - sin darme cuenta choqué con un trabajador que llevaba unas cajas, el golpe hizo que cayera al suelo, alcé la mirada y vi como las cajas iban a caer sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y escuché varias cosas caerse pero el impacto nunca llegó. ¿Eh? Abrí los ojos y vi a Ikuto encima mío, me di cuenta que había recibido el impacto en vez de mí.

\- Sí que te gusta meterte en problemas. ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-¡Y-Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso!

\- Vaya ¿no recibo ni un gracias?

\- Ikuto todas esas cajas cayeron sobre tu espalda...

\- No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó el trabajador a Ikuto.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

\- Lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba-me disculpé y comencé a ayudarle a levantar las cajas. Después de ayudarle a recoger todo lo que se había caído, el trabajador continuó su camino.

-Ikuto ¿en serio estás bien? Esas cajas eran muy pesadas.

-No es nada. No te preocupes.

-Pero...

-Ehh si tan preocupada estás por mí podrías agradecérmelo de alguna forma -su típica sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Ya sabes con un beso o quizá con algo más -él sonrió

-¡N-No voy a hacer nada de eso baka!-le grité, él solo rió.

 _Tsk odiaba como siempre aprovechaba cada situación para molestarme._

POV IKUTO

-¡N-No voy a hacer nada de eso baka!-gritó sonrojada, yo reí.

 _Nunca cambia._ Pero al menos con esto se olvidará del incidente, no quería verla preocupada.

-O simplemente actúa más dulce conmigo- le dije.

Mi espalda me dolía por el golpe que había recibido, pero era un dolor soportable, además no quería que ella se lastimara.

\- Ikuto -ella de la nada se me acercó, tomándome desprevenido.

-... ¿Q-Qué?

-Vamos a ese juego ahora, ¿si?- ella sonrió gentilmente.

-... C-Claro

-Vamos-ella me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr llevándome al siguiente juego.

 _... ¿Amu?_

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

-Ahh me mareé -dijo ella sentándose en una de las bancas.

\- Vaya, realmente no eres buena soportando este tipo de juegos, ¿verdad?

-No digas eso -ella cerró los ojos- Nee Ikuto... ¿te sientas a mi lado?-mis ojos se ensancharon, ella abrió los ojos, su mirada era de tristeza- por favor-susurró.

Me senté a su lado.

\- Arigatou- me sonrió, en eso ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sentí que me congelaba en mi sitio.

La Amu que conozco no actuaría así.

\- Amu... ¿estás bien? Estás... actuando diferente.  
Ella abrió los ojos y solo me miró con dulzura.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?

-...No... pero...

No está actuando como ella. No es que no me guste, pero... esto... no es real. Ella jamás actuaría así conmigo, porque... a ella le gusta Tadase, y aun si por el deseo lo ha olvidado... Yo sigo siendo solo un amigo para ella.

Vi a Amu descansando a mi lado.  
 _Pero... aunque sea solo por unos momentos, me gustaría creer... que soy más que un amigo para ti.  
_ Cerré los ojos también.

Ella siempre lo prefirió a él, cada vez que ella estaba conmigo y ese rubio pasaba, ella siempre me dejaba para tratar de hablar con él. Ella no sabe lo insoportable que es eso. Por eso es que... decidí rendirme ante la idea de que podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos, porque estaba claro de que yo no era para ti lo que tú eras para mí.

Mi mirada volvió a centrarse en ella. _Pero... aunque esta no sea la verdadera realidad... quiero creer... que al menos hoy prefieres estar a mi lado. Porque aunque sea solo un día, es más de lo que podría pedir._

\- Amu... vuelve a ser tú misma.

Por eso... la traje hoy al parque de diversiones, porque esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir.

-E-Espera ¿qué estaba haciendo? -preguntó ella confundida.

-Estábamos hablando de que no soportas los juegos.

-Ahh no es cierto-se quejó.

Esa no era ella realmente. Sé que ella no es dulce ni delicada como otras chicas, pero está bien, porque yo me enamoré de la chica testaruda que le gusta defenderse y que siempre se mete en problemas. Esa es la Amu que conocí y la que deseo poder tener siempre a mi lado. No sé que habré dicho para que actúe así, pero… debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo.

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 **Holaaaaa XD muchas gracias por leer este cap, espero les haya gustado :D especialmente el momento romántico del final :3 jejeje.**

 **REVIEWWWWSSSS POR FAVOOOORR!**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión del fic hasta ahora ;) se aceptan críticas constructivas también para ir mejorando :D Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review el cap pasado:**

 _Alumina8210_

 _Ikuto Tsukiyo_

 _Rosse-Amu_

 _AI tsukiyomi_

 _Akemi26_

 _Midnight027_

 _hanako uchiha-haruno_

 **Arigatou son lo máximo XD**

 **Matta ne ;) nos veremos pronto**


	4. Solo por esta vez, permíteme ser egoíst

_**Hola a todoooooosssss XD bueno, lamento la tardanza (no me maten jajaja)**_ **,** _ **quería actualizar junto con mi otro fic, pero me estoy demorando mucho en ello, así que tendré que hacerlo para el siguiente cap. Bueno, decirles también que ya tengo hechos los demás caps de este fanfiction XD yeahhhhh, serán 6 caps en total :D**_

 _ **También agradecer especialmente a las personas que dejaron review en el cap anterior (en serio gracias, son lo máximo XD)**_

Alumina8210

AI tsukiyomi

Rosse-Amu

carmenotaku98

Gerliz97

Midnight027

Guest

Geraldine

 _ **Este cap es algo corto, pero no se preocupen los otros 2 que siguen serán más largos**_ _ **Bueno sin más que decir, disfruten el cap :D**_

 **Capítulo 4:** **Solo por esta vez, permíteme ser egoísta.**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV IKUTO  
La vi observando la cabina fotográfica

-¿Quieres ir allá?

\- ¿Ah? -la tomé desprevenida -no he dicho nada.

\- Eres muy fácil de leer Amu. Vamos- tomé su mano y comenzamos a ir hacia allá.

\- ¡E-Espera!

-El día de hoy hay una oferta-nos informó la encargada- pueden escoger cualquier accesorio de estas cajas para la foto y conservarlo. La primera caja contiene accesorios para las damas; y la segunda, para los varones. Que tengan un buen día.

Vi a Amu observar la primera caja. Ella desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor.

-¿Te gusta algo?-pregunté, ella desvió la mirada

\- N-No necesito usar uno.

Sabía que no usaría lo que quería por como la vieran los demás, eso siempre le impide hacer lo que le gusta. Así que...

-Amu. Utiliza lo que quieras.

Ella cogió inconscientemente unas orejas de gato y se las puso.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, igual que los de ella. Había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella esquivó mi mirada.

-Bien y esta caja contiene accesorios para usted.

La verdad es que no pienso usar nada de esto.

Vi a Amu acercarse a la segunda caja y observar los accesorios.  
Bueno... también no es justo que yo la obligue a usar uno y yo no use nada.

-Amu, escógeme uno.

Ella cogió un sombrero pirata con una pluma. Lo cogí y me lo puse. Ella se me quedó mirando un rato y de ahí desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué opinas? - le pregunté.  
Ella esquivó aún más mi mirada.

 _Siempre eres así, nunca me dices lo que piensas._

\- Dime qué opinas -le dije ya no como pregunta.

\- Te ves... muy guapo. Como un actor de película.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al igual que los de ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Ahh no quise decir eso. Ah yo este... - ella esquivó mi mirada -solo olvídalo

¿Me pareció o sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas? Me sentí extraño, oír cumplidos por parte de ella era raro, muy raro, pero... al mismo tiempo me hace querer saber más sobre lo que ella piensa de mí. Porque aunque no sean cumplidos, aunque solo sea una sonrisa, un sonrojo o una mirada, solo me importa que sean de parte de ella.

Apenas entramos a la cabina ella comenzó a fijarse en como le quedaba la vincha, acomodándosela.

\- ¿Te gusta verdad?

-No es asunto tuyo.

\- Te ves muy linda con esas orejas.

\- ¿Eh? - su expresión era de sorpresa total- creí que te dedicarías a burlarte de mí.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque cada vez que nos vemos solo te dedicas a molestarme -ella hizo un puchero -es muy molesto ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunto ¿por qué lo haces?

Desvié la mirada, _eso es porque..._

-Es extraño -continuó ella- normalmente no usaría esto en público porque la gente pensaría que es algo infantil, pero no sé porque no quiero quitármelas.  
Yo sonreí.

-De verdad te gustan mucho ¿no?

-No es asunto tuyo-se puso a la defensiva

La vi volver a observar sus orejas de gato en el espejo.  
Quizá con este deseo pueda lograr que ella logre hacer todo lo que no ha podido.

-Serán 5 fotografias seguidas-nos indicó de repente la encargada-Empezará cuando se dé la cuenta regresiva

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté a Amu al ver que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo importante que debo hacer, pero no sé que es-mi mirada cambió- Ah bueno, no me hagas caso estoy diciendo cosas extrañas jajaja.

Tadase... Ella ha estado esperando su cita con él por mucho tiempo, lo ha tenido en su mente todo este tiempo pero...

3

2

-Amu

-¿Eh?

Le soplé en el cuello

1

-¡Ahhh!

 _Pero solo por esta vez, permíteme ser egoísta. Aunque sea solo por hoy, quiero ser yo el que pase el día contigo._

Cuando salieron las fotos, en la primera, la cara de Amu era de susto. En la siguiente me gritaba. En la siguiente su cara era de sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya había comenzado.

-Jajaja

\- ¡Baka Ikuto arruinaste las fotos!

\- Bien, lo siento. ¿Quieres otras?

\- ...Pero tú las pagas-se cruzó de brazos.

\- Igual yo estaba pagando las primeras T.T

-Pero esta vez... -ella sacó una sonrisa maquiavélica que no me indicaba nada bueno.

Unos minutos después…

\- Pff jajajajaja ¡qué risa! ¡No pareces tú para nada! jajaja.

-¿Es necesario que te rías tanto?-dije mientras me quitaba la vincha de orejas de gato que ella me había obligado a ponerme

-Jajaja lo siento, es que fue divertido. - ella sonrió- Hacía tiempo que no me reía así - sonreí también ante eso.

-Te compraré un helado.

\- ¿Eh?

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

-Mm que rico

Vi como Amu lamía su helado con sus orejas de gato puesta. Esa vincha es tan liviana que de seguro se olvidará que la tiene puesta.

-¿Qué? - dijo al encontrarme mirándola -No te voy a invitar, tienes el tuyo

-Espera Amu

-Eh ¿qué estás? ¿Por qué estás acercándote?

-Te manchaste la nariz con tu helado. No te muevas te lo voy a quitar.

Me acerqué a su rostro y le di un beso en la nariz. Cuando me alejé, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo jajaja. ¿Eh?

-¿Amu?

Ella no se movía. Ah es cierto le dije que no se moviera

-Amu puedes moverte

Ella me miró

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Tenías una mancha de helado.

 _(La verdad no tenía nada jajaja)_

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- Amu también tienes helado en tus labios

Ella se lamió el chocolate de los labios.

-No te me acerques hentai

-Jajaja en serio eres perfecta para molestar

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Amu?

-... ¿Por qué... siempre eres así? Odio esa parte de ti.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre es lo mismo desde que te conozco -ella se paró- ¡SOLO TE ACERCAS A MÍ PARA MOLESTARME Y DIVERTIRTE!

Ella me lanzó una mirada de tristeza y comenzó a correr

-¡AMU!

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap :D Lo sé es muy corto, pero el siguiente será mucho mejor, lo prometo**_ __ _ **Agradecer también a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi otro fic: Black Lynx, espero poder seguir leyendo sus comentarios ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, son lo máximo XD**_

 _ **¡REVIEEWWSSSS! :D**_

 _(No es necesario tener cuenta para dejar uno, así que onegai XD)_


	5. Una decisión

**Agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron review en el cap anterior** **Graciaaaaas xD**

Alumina8210

Guest

amutolove1000

zair valentina

AI tsukiyomi

belzhitakhj

kaori Rodriguez

 **Capítulo 5: Una decisión**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV IKUTO

-¡Amu! - grité mientras la buscaba.

 _Tsk ¿a dónde se fue?_

\- Disculpen ¿han visto a una chica con cabello rosa pasar por aquí?-pregunté.

-Ah sí, estaba corriendo con mucha prisa creo que entró a la casa embrujada.

\- ¿A la casa embrujada? Muchas gracias por la información.

 _¿Qué hace ella entrando a un lugar así?_

En la casa embrujada…

-¡Amu!- volví a gritar. Buscándola con la luz de mi celular, en eso escuché un gemido, pude diferenciar su silueta en el piso. -¡Amu!- volví a gritar aproximándome a ella.

-¿I-Ikuto? - susurró.

-¿Estás... -mis ojos se ensancharon- llorando?

-N-No -lo negó pero su voz se quebró indicando lo contrario. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, parecía tan frágil. Caminé hacia ella.- ¡No te acerques! -su grito me detuvo. Hubo un silencio - Solo... espera un poco por favor - Ella desvió la mirada, y comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas. Seguramente no quería que la viera así. Aparté la luz del celular.  
Caminé hacia ella y me detuve al llegar a su lado.

\- Te... Te dije que no te acercaras -se quejó mientras su voz se quebraba. Ella seguía tratando de secar sus lágrimas pero estas no paraban de caer. Noté que sus manos estaban temblando.  
\- Debes pensar que soy patética ¿verdad? -su voz se quebró -Llorando por haberme perdido en la oscuridad. -ella seguía temblando- Eso me pasa por no ver hacia donde corría. Realmente… soy muy patética.

-Al contrario -la rodeé con mis brazos- tú eres... la persona más fuerte que he conocido. - ella seguía sollozando.

-... ¿Ah?

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Siempre quiere hacer las cosas, sola. No es necesario que actúes fuerte, cuando tengas miedo, cuando te sientas débil, cuando lo necesites, apóyate en mí. -la miré a los ojos y comencé a secarle las lágrimas - Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.

POV AMU  
-¿Por qué... me estás diciendo esto?

 _¿Por qué está siendo tan gentil conmigo?_

-¿Por qué? -él sonrió gentilmente- Porque me importas.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Es extraño... Ikuto normalmente es fastidioso pero no sé el porqué... esta vez estar con él se siente tan cálido. Poco a poco dejé de temblar y mis lágrimas paraban de caer. Por alguna razón estar allí entre sus brazos me hacía sentir tranquila. Quizá... él es diferente a como pensaba.

Siempre está molestando pero ahora que lo pienso... al mismo tiempo él siempre ha estado para mí.  
 _¿Por qué nunca me había fijado de este lado de Ikuto antes?_

 _ **(Nota, yo internamente: ¡Porque siempre estás pensando en Tadase!)**_ _ **  
**_  
Fuimos a la montaña rusa y a otros juegos, a pesar de todo siempre veía a Ikuto sonriendo a mi lado.  
Vi la mano de Ikuto junto a la mía, llevándome al último juego de hoy: la rueda de la fortuna. Es extraño normalmente siempre me para molestando. Pero hoy realmente ha sido divertido estar con él. Ikuto... por alguna razón me siento feliz. Podía sentir la calidez de su mano... no sé el porqué... estar así es agradable.

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV IKUTO  
-Ohh que alto estamos-dijo ella viendo a través de la ventana- ... Es extraño.

-¿Qué? - le pregunté

-Hoy hice muchas cosas que no hubiera hecho en frente de otra gente. Siento... que hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así con nadie. La vista desde el tobogán de agua, cantar karaoke en frente de otras personas, jamás lo había hecho, fue divertido. Y cuando te sacaron a cantar jajaja no sabía que cantabas tan bien.

-Sí... no lo menciones.

-Jajaja. Siempre estás burlándote de mí, pero también puedes ser muy agradable. De verdad no sé el porqué siempre estás molestándome.

-Quien sabe...

Después de todo... así fue como nos conocimos, mediante bromas y distintas expresiones, y sin saberlo comencé a enamorarme de ti. Cada vez que me gritas, te defiendes, sonríes, me permites ver distintos lados de ti, lados que no le has mostrado a nadie más que a mí.  
Al final el molestarte terminó solo siendo una excusa para continuar yendo a verte. Y por eso, es normal que creas que esa es la única razón por la que me acerco a ti, pero... hay más razones de las que puedes imaginar.

-Hey Ikuto hoy fue divertido así que gracias-ella sonrió.

 _Desearía que este día no terminara._

Realmente puede llegar a ser ridículo como solo verla sonreír así, era suficiente para sentir que no deseaba nada más que estar con ella.

Esto no parecía real, muchas veces imaginé salir de esta manera con ella, era demasiado bueno para ser real. Realmente... parecía un sueño, uno de los que muchas veces había tenido, pero si esto realmente es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

Sin embargo el día está terminando...

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

En el cuarto de Amu…

 _"¿Por qué aún no te le declaras?"_ Recordé lo que Utau me había dicho, mientras llegábamos al cuarto de Amu.

 _¿Por qué?_ Porque desde que la conozco, ella siempre ha estado tras Tadase, al único al que mira es a Tadase. Me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo... sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer para cambiar esa mirada.

 _"Si nunca lo intentas, nada pasará."_ _"De verdad... ¿estás bien con que un día Amu salga con Tadase? Quiero decir... ¿no te arrepentirás después?"_ Recordaba lo que me había dicho mi hermana y Kukai ayer. _  
_  
El solo pensar en ello era insoportable, sentía como si me destrozaran por dentro. Pero ahora que se va a volver realidad ¿qué haré? ¿Evitaré a Amu para ya no sentir más este dolor? ¿Me dedicaré a olvidarla?

Pensé que salir un día con ella sería suficiente, escapar de la realidad a unos momentos de alegría, Pero... fue al contrario... después de lo de hoy, me di cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde... no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ella.

Siempre pensé ¿por qué intentarlo si ya perdí? La verdad es que siempre tuve miedo, a como ella reaccionaría si le decía que la amaba. Miedo a perderla, a que decidiera sacarme de su vida.

Pero... no actuar significaría renunciar a días como hoy, renunciar a su sonrisa.

-Amu. Necesito decirte algo.

Y no pienso renunciar a ella.

La vi temblar de repente en su sitio.

-¿Amu?

\- Tadase kun... -sus ojos ensanchados- Hoy tenía mi cita con Tadase kun

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al recordar lo que le había dicho.

 _"Quisiera que te olvidaras de Tadase por unas horas"_

No quería que esas horas acabasen, pero era muy tarde:

 _ **El sueño en el que estaba había llegado a su fin.**_

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 **Ohhhh xD bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Sí tengo un grave problema en contra del Tadamu, no en contra de la gente que le gusta (sin ofender a las fans que les gusta Tadase). Es solo que a veces quiero golpearlo con una sarten, o algo así. Bueno el prox cap, es el ultimooooo, gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia, y espero poder verlos pronto :D**

 **REVIEEEWWSSS!**


	6. El final es solo el comienzo

**Holaaaaaaa a todoooooooos xD bueno, aquí sweet XD melody volviendo para actualizar el final de este fic XD (llorando internamente ). Espero que les guste! :D**

 **Gracias a las personas que han dejado review :3 en el cap anterior :D**

kaori Rodriguez

zair valentina (tu comentario me mató de risa XD)

AI tsukiyomi

gina-pulga03

Alumina8210

Ale

hanako uchiha-haruno

 **Capítulo final:**

 **Capítulo 6: El final es solo el comienzo**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV IKUTO  
-Tadase kun... hoy tenía mi cita con Tadase kun. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? -su expresión era de shock total, pero sobre todo de dolor.  
Amu seguía con la mirada perdida solamente pensando en Tadase, era como si yo no existiera, como si no notara mi presencia. Todo su mundo se centraba alrededor de ese rubio.

 _No... no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. Quiero que lo olvides, quiero que no vuelva a estar presente en tu mente como hoy._

Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

 _Tadase Tadase Tadase. Siempre es Tadase._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es así? Sentía como si me destrozaran por dentro.

 _Ella no sabe..._

-Amu actúa como si yo fuera tadase.

 _Lo que daría por ser él._

En eso sus ojos se ensancharon como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡¿T-Tadase-kun?!-comenzó a decir.

\- Sshh-susurré mientras me acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Q-Qué... estás? -la vi ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse mientras me acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, pero no se apartó. Fue entonces cuando vi en sus ojos, ese brillo que siempre veo cuando ella lo ve, ese brillo que siempre quise causar en ella.

La distancia que nos separaba disminuía lentamente mientras solo unos centímetros separaba nuestros labios.

-Me gustas Tadase-kun-susurró.

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse

-¿Tadase-kun?

Comencé a temblar, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, pero nunca creí que escucharlo sería tan doloroso, sentía como si cada una de esas palabras me hubiesen atravesado como cuchillas.

No podía soportarlo…

-Realmente... -me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro- soy un idiota.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor nunca haber ido al parque de diversiones, entonces… no me hubiera dado cuenta de que no podía renunciar a ella, quizá entonces el pasar por esto no sería tan doloroso.

"Hey Ikuto hoy fue divertido así que gracias" Aún podía recordar su sonrisa, creí que algo era diferente, pero estaba equivocado, nada ha cambiado. Supongo que realmente todo lo que pasó fue otro sueño del que he despertado, la realidad es otra y la verdad es que... yo no soy nada para ella.

Me alejé de ella. _Quizá sea hora de acabar con esto._

-Amu deja de imaginar que soy Tadase.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Eh ¡¿I-Ikuto?! Pero que... Ah es cierto y ¿Tadase kun?

-Amu él no está aquí.

-Eh pero si él...

-Amu, la verdad es que... no puedo explicar cómo, pero hice que no fueras a tu cita

-Eh ¿qué? tú pero ¿qué? ... ¿Por qué?...

\- Amu…

\- ¿Por qué... hiciste algo tan cruel?- sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas- ¡LO SABÍAS! ¡SABÍAS QUE HABÍA ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD POR MUCHO TIEMPO!-gritó- Y aun así...-su voz comenzó a romperse- Y aún así... - sus lágrimas estaban comenzando a caer por sus mejillas- **¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

No podía moverme, sentía todo mi cuerpo paralizado, esas últimas palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente mientras la veía alejarse de mí. Lo tenía merecido, todo esto fue por mi deseo egoísta. Pero aún así...

-¡No te vayas! -grité.

Vi como ella se detenía en contra de su voluntad justo antes de atravesar la puerta

-Regresa-susurré.

Ella comenzó a acercarse, su cerquillo volvía a tapar sus ojos y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

-Mírame.

Ella levantó la mirada y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraron. Ella no pudo aguantar más, cayó al suelo y rompió en llanto. Me sentí la peor persona en el mundo por estar haciéndole esto.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-sollozó - Sabías que hoy tenía mi cita con Tadase-kun y aún así... cómo pudiste... FUISTE MUY LEJOS CON TUS BROMAS ESTA VEZ. - Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por las mejillas de Amu.- T-Tadase kun quizá ya no quiera volver a hablarme por no haber ido.

Jamás la había visto así, era horrible saber cuánto ese chico realmente significaba para ella, cuanto ella estaba sufriendo por él, pero sobretodo el saber que yo era el causante de cada una de sus lágrimas.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella lo abrió.

-Es Tadase kun

Algo en mí deseaba tanto pedirle que no contestara pero... Su mirada de tristeza me partía.

-¿Qué hago que le voy a decir?-sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y preocupación.

\- Amu tranquilizate -vi que ella dejó de temblar- Contesta.

Ella apretó el botón de contestar inconscientemente, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Hinamori san?- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ta-Tadase kun. Lo...

-Lo lamento Hinamori san. Debes odiarme por haberte dejado plantada.

Vi como los ojos de Amu se ensancharon. Mis ojos también se ensancharon. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo puede decirlo como si no hubiese pasado nada?! De esa forma tan tranquila, como si realmente no le importara. ¡Estúpido Tadase! Amu estaba muy emocionada, se alistó por este día, lo esperó por mucho tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa para poder tener la oportunidad que él tiene y... aún así...

-Realmente lo lamento, surgió un imprevisto y no pude ir -continuó él- No he podido llamarte hasta ahora realmente lo siento.

Las manos de Amu estaban temblando. Ella tomó aire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-... E-Está bien, no importa. Jajaja. - Vi como ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que su voz se quebrara.  
-Hinamori san...

-Lo lamento debo irme.

Apenas cortó la llamada, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar.

La rodeé con mis brazos.

-Perdóname Amu, todo esto es mi culpa -Ella trató de alejarme. -Por favor no te resistas -Sentí que la fuerza que me alejaba comenzó a disminuir, la escuché sollozar - Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Lamento ser tan egoísta es solo que... -hubo un silencio - es en estos momentos en los que... realmente envidio a Tadase.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre estás pensando en él y tendrán muchas oportunidades de salir, pero a mí solo me dejas de lado, yo no tengo la oportunidad que él tiene... o quizá algo hubiese sido diferente si hubiese actuado antes, pero... Solo quería que me dieras la oportunidad de pasar por lo menos un día contigo. Nunca creí que mi egoísmo llegaría a hacerte sufrir de esta manera. No quería que me odiaras, pero creo que ya es tarde para eso. Amu, yo...

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

POV NORMAL

Los ojos de la pelirosa se ensancharon mientras él ponía sus labios sobre los de ella. Unos segundos después él se separaba lentamente y la miraba a los ojos.

\- Amu, yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, y por eso... no importa lo que pase siempre estaré para ti, aunque yo no sea la persona que desees. Tú eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí. - él la miraba a los ojos, mientras ella seguía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar- Mi único deseo es que seas feliz y por eso... si mi egoísmo es la causa de tu dolor… lo mejor será que me aleje de ti -Ikuto se paró lentamente -No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más. He pedido demasiado de ti, Tadase gana, se feliz Amu. Yo desapareceré de tu vida como pediste.-él se acercó y la besó en la frente- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos- y tras decir eso comenzó a alejarse hacia el balcón.  
Una pequeña fotografía cayendo al suelo. La pelirrosa observando la sonrisa del peliazul en la foto junto a ella. No...

Los ojos del peliazul ensanchándose al sentir a la pelirosa cogiéndolo de su chaqueta, la respiración de ella estaba agitada y su rostro sonrojado

\- No quiero. ¡No te vayas! Ikuto yo... Yo... Lo dije por impulso porque estaba molesta. Tadase es importante para mí, pero - ella apretó sus puños con fuerza.- tú también lo eres. -ella lo miró a los ojos- **¡TAMBIÉN ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!** Así que por favor... no me dejes. -sollozó ella, él la abrazó.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.

POV IKUTO

Siempre pensé que no importase lo que hiciese no podría superar a Tadase, era como si tu mundo girara alrededor de él y a mí solo me dejaras de lado, pero... también hay un lugar para mí en ti. También… soy importante para ti.

No debí haberme rendido todo este tiempo, debí haberlo intentado antes.  
Dirigí mi mirada al reloj, que indicaba las 23:59. Un minuto para la medianoche y para que el deseo acabe.

-Amu, lamento haberlo hecho de esta manera, te prometo que será diferente, como debió haber sido.  
Así que por favor...- me acerqué a su oído- olvida todo nuestro encuentro de hoy.  
Tras decir eso, ella cerró los ojos y lentamente se desmayó sobre mí.

He deseado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, he soñado con tener tu sonrisa junto a la mía, pero sobre todo con que seas feliz, aunque yo no pueda ser la razón de tu felicidad, seré el que la cuide para que siempre la conserves.

En su escritorio dejé una carta diciéndole que Tadase no había podido ir donde habían quedado, para que ella no se preocupase.

Debería escuchar a mi hermana y a Kukai más seguido pensé antes de salir de la habitación viéndola dormir tranquilamente en su cama, donde la había dejado.

 _Esperaré el día en que te des cuenta... que solo te molesto para llamar tu atención._ La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos aún grabada en mi mente.

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

Al día siguiente de camino a clases...

POV NORMAL

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué le dijiste que olvidara?-preguntó Kukai.

-No sé-dijo Ikuto sosteniendo las fotos que se habían tomado el día anterior -Amu también debe haberlo sentido, no sé cuánto de lo que pasó el día de ayer fue real. -Ikuto observó por última vez la fotografía antes de guardarla - De todas maneras no me gusta haber utilizado ese tipo de recurso, esta vez lo intentaré por mis propios medios.

\- Ya veo, pero eso... ¿no significaría volver a empezar? Quiero decir es como si nada hubiese cambiado-Ikuto se detuvo- ¿Ah?

-… Muchas cosas cambiaron... -el peliazul continuó caminando -Si no hubiese pasado lo de ayer, no me hubiera dado cuenta a lo que estaba renunciando, y tampoco... me hubiese decidido por Amu. Utau tenía razón, no sabré hasta donde llegaré si no lo intento. No me quedaré atrás.

-Alguien parece muy decidido –sonrió Kukai

-No tengo una derrota planeada contra ese rubio. No se la dejaré fácil.

-Oh ahí está Amu. Eh Ikuto ya se fue.

-Bu-le sopló en el cuello a Amu.

-Ahh ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Ikuto?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?!

-¿Me extrañaste? - él sonrió.

-Claro que no. -ella bostezó - No sé el porqué tengo tanto sueño si me quedé dormida ayer toda la tarde.

-Ya veo... (Así que realmente no recuerda)… Hey Amu ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-Eh no ¿por?

-Hay un parque de diversiones nuevo, así que podemos ir hoy. Paso por ti después de clases. - él comenzó a adelantarse.

-¡Espera Ikuto no te dije que iría!-ella corrió detrás de él.

-Mis ideas son las mejores-dijo Kukai sonriendo -E-Espera yo también estoy tardeeeeeee-comenzó a correr.

-Vaya que eres molesto.-dijo Amu- Bueno, ya que, no tengo nada que hacer de todas maneras.

-Ok es una cita entonces

-E-Espera ¡¿qué?!

Es mejor intentarlo a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Aunque ella al final diga que no, aunque sea doloroso. Es mejor saber que luché hasta el final por ella. Es mejor intentarlo a arrepentirme después, aunque crea que no pasará, aunque al final pierda la lucha, el dolor será mucho peor si sé que no lo intenté.  
Porque uno debe luchar hasta el final por lo que quiere, sino es porque no lo ha deseado lo suficiente.

 _ **Si no lucho por mis sueños es igual que renunciar a ellos, y ella es un sueño al que no pienso renunciar hasta el final. Porque mi único deseo eres tú, tu sonrisa junto a la mía pero sobre todo tu felicidad por encima de la**_ _**mía.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **(El final es solo el comienzo)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :D**

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_ _ **  
**_

 **Bueno aquí acaba el fic, sé que el final es un poco abierto, pero se entiende de que ahora Ikuto va a pelear por estar con Amu y etc. Quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que la han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, han dejado review o la puesto entre sus favoritos. En serio arigatou XD**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a** _hanako uchiha-haruno, Alumina8210_ , _AI tsukiyomi_ y _kaori Rodriguez_ **por estar siguiendo mi historia desde el comienzo** **lo aprecio mucho, muchas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas xD les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme :`)**

 **Bueno sé que el final es algo abierto y que quizá algunos no estén satisfechos con él** **(y lo entiendo porque a mí personalmente no me gustan mucho los finales abiertos (lo cual no tiene coherencia :/, pero tenía varias ideas que quería poner, y solo podía hacerlo si terminaba de esta manera).** **Y bueno se sobreentiende que Amu se quedara con Ikuto, quiero decir es** **¨¡AMUTOOO!¨** **XD obviamente se va a quedar con él, pero pero pero pero PERO ¡PERO! antes que algunos quieran matarme, les contare algo, le mostré este fic a algunos amigos, a algunos les gustó el final mientras que unas amigas me gritaron que el fic no podía quedar así, que querían más, pero bueno no tenía más inspiración ni ideas para seguirlo. Pero debido a tanta insistencia, no sé en que momento me comenzaron a venir un montón de ideas sobre otro capítulo para esta historia.**

 **Así que gracias a mis amigas:** _Nelly y Dianahae_ **, hay posibilidad de que suba un** **final alternativo** **.** **Pero necesito saber su opinión si lo quieren o no, porque aun no lo escribo. Este final alternativo trataría de… bueno que hubiera pasado si Amu no hubiera olvidado, y ahí si trataría de hacer un final en el que se aclara que se quedan juntos. (Aunque obviamente será así). Así que por favor díganme en sus comentarios si desean el final alternativo, si este final les gustó y es suficiente, o si les gusto el final pero aun así quieren el final alternativo, o no sé, pero me gustaría saber que opinan** **.**

El fic en sí se centra en que Ikuto nunca intentó nada con Amu porque sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera, igual ya había perdido, y no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero al final se da cuenta de que estaba diciendo que había perdido sin siquiera intentarlo, solo escapaba y no afrontaba lo que obviamente ya sentía. Estaba renunciando a ella sin siquiera luchar, sin siquiera intentarlo cuando quizá las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si lo hubiera hecho, y aunque no fuera así habría luchado por ella hasta el final. Y bueno… que a veces el miedo al pensar que fracasaremos nos hace renunciar a lo que queremos sin siquiera intentarlo.

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia, y que quizá les haya dejado algún mensaje** **o que al menos lo recuerden con cariño (o con sufrimiento si es que agonizaron con él jajaja (a veces creo que soy cruel con ustedes)).**

 **Bueno sin más que decir les agradezco por todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno:**

 **¡AMUTOOO FOREVEEEER! XD**

 **¡REVIEWWWWS POR FAVOR!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Pudo ser mejor? ¿Quieren el final alternativo?**

 **Por favor comenten (tu opinión importa :D)**


	7. Final alternativo

_**Bueno, lamento la enooooorme tardanza, aquí les dejo el cap alternativo que dije que subiría hace uf (no me maten). Este cap es como un empalme desde la mitad del cap, solo que Amu no pierde la memoria. El deseo sí se acaba a media noche, pero ella sigue recordando todos los sucesos de ese día, etc.**_ _ **disfruten.**_

 _ **¡AMUTO FOREVEEEEEER! XD**_

 _ **Y agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron review en el cap anterior:**_

Aki8210

kaori Rodriguez

zair valentina

AI tsukiyomi

Ale

Diana

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 _ **FINAL ALTERNATIVO**_

POV NORMAL  
Los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon mientras él ponía sus labios sobre los de ella. Unos segundos después él se separaba lentamente y la miraba a los ojos.  
\- Amu, yo te amo –la pelirrosa no podía creer esas palabras- Siempre lo he hecho, y por eso... no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti… aunque yo no sea la persona que desees –él acarició su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos-Tú eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí. - él la miraba a los ojos, mientras ella seguía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar- Mi único deseo es que seas feliz y por eso... –él le secó una lágrima que se le había escapado- si mi egoísmo es la causa de tu dolor lo mejor será que me aleje de ti -Ikuto se paró lentamente -No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más. He pedido demasiado de ti, Tadase gana, se feliz Amu. Yo desapareceré de tu vida como pediste.-él se acercó y la besó en la frente- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos- y tras decir eso comenzó a alejarse hacia el balcón.  
Una pequeña fotografía cayó al suelo. La pelirrosa se quedó observando la sonrisa del peliazul en la foto junto a ella. _No..._

Los ojos del peliazul ensanchándose al sentir a la pelirosa cogiéndolo de su chaqueta, la respiración de ella agitada y su rostro sonrojado

\- No quiero. ¡No te vayas! Ikuto yo... Yo... Lo dije por impulso porque estaba molesta. Tadase kun es importante para mí, pero… – ella apretó sus puños con fuerza.- tú también lo eres. -ella lo miró a los ojos- ¡TAMBIÉN ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! Así que por favor... -sollozó ella- no me dejes.

Él observó como ella sollozaba mientras sus pequeñas manos lo cogían de su chaqueta, todo para que él no se marchara. Ikuto volteó y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. La acción sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

\- Yo siempre -comenzó a decir él- estaré para ti. Nunca has estado ni estarás sola, pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti.

-Ikuto... -susurró ella cerrando los ojos. _¿Qué era esa sensación que ella sentía?_ No conocía esta parte de Ikuto, fue igual que en el parque de diversiones, la calidez de estar ahí entre sus brazos. Era extraño... su amigo que siempre la molestaba, estaba diciéndole que la amaba y que siempre estaría para ella.

Él la soltó y la miró a los ojos. Creo que era la primera vez que se fijaba bien en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro. Ella podía sentirlo, que cada una de las palabras que él había dicho iban en serio.  
Pero... ¿qué era lo que ella sentía por él?

-Ikuto yo... eh… mi mente es un desastre ahora…

\- Amu -él se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en la frente, ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a más no poder y fue allí cuando ella se encontró con sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro. - No te preocupes, yo esperaré por tu respuesta -y diciendo eso Ikuto se acercó al balcón, dispuesto a marcharse.

\- ¡E-Espera! -la pelirrosa se quedó con el brazo extendido observando su balcón, que ahora se encontraba vacío, el viento movía las cortinas de su cuarto.

La imagen de los ojos de él seguía grabada en su mente, era la primera vez que los veía de esa manera.  
El balcón se veía tan solitario ahora, era difícil pensar que hace unos momentos Ikuto había estado allí y se le había declarado. Amu llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de aclarar su mente y bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aún no lo podía creer, siempre había considerado a Ikuto solo como un bulleador, nunca se había esperado esto. Habían muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, ¿desde cuándo él se había enamorado de ella? Se llevó lentamente sus dedos a sus labios, los labios que él había besado. El recuerdo de eso solo hizo que su rostro se tornara aun más rojo.

-¡Ahhh mi mente es un desastre!- gritó tirándose en su cama

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

Al día siguiente…. (Ran tiene 16 años al igual que Amu)

-Amu-chan - la llamó Ran mientras caminaban cuesta arriba, camino para ir a la escuela -¿Amu-chan? Amuuu-su amiga comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo en frente del rostro de la pelirrosa, pero esta seguía sin reaccionar, solo seguía caminando con la mirada perdida, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡AMU DEJA DE IGNORARME! -gritó Ran cansada de estar hablando prácticamente con el aire. La pelirrosa recién reaccionó.

-Ah, lo siento...

-¿Qué sucede? Estás muy distraída hoy.

-Es... algo complicado.

La verdad no era algo, sino MUCHO. La pelirrosa no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en ello, en los ojos de Ikuto, en su voz y en sus labios que...

Ella se llevó sus dedos a sus labios recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo su rostro se tornó rojo ¡ese fue mi primer beso!

\- Amu-chan tu cara está roja

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡NO ES NADA!

-Vamos dime, ¿en qué estás pensando? - preguntó su amiga - o más bien -la miró con sospecha - ¿en quiééén estas pensando?

-Eh ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

\- Nada de ¡¿quééé?! –Ran puso cara de acosadora- ¡Ya sé! Debe ser por Tadase ¿no es cierto?

-¿Eh? –la mirada de Amu cambió.

-Lo había olvidado, tienes que contarme todo sobre tu cita de ayer -comenzó a sonreírle de manera acosadora. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Ran, al notar que Amu se había quedado parada con ojos ensanchados, mirando el piso.

-…. Me había olvidado por completo de lo que pasó con Tadase kun-susurró para sí misma. Toda la noche la declaración de Ikuto había estado rondando por su mente que se había olvidado por completo del hecho que el chico del que había estado enamorada por 2 años ni siquiera le había importado ir a su cita ¿Cómo es que había podido olvidar algo así? Ahora que lo había recordado, comenzaba a sentir un dolor en el pecho.

 _A Tadase no le había importado ir a su cita, eso quería decir que a él no le importaba ella. No, espera, él dijo que no había podido ir, y se disculpó por ello, eso significa que no fue porque no haya querido, ¿verdad? No fue a propósito, ¿cierto?_ _¡Ahhhh! ¡Tener ahora dos cosas por las que pensar era todavía peor!_

Su amiga la golpeó en la cabeza

\- ¿Amu-chan qué sucede contigo hoy? Estás en la luna. Siempre estás hablando de Tadase esto Tadase aquello, si no estás rara por él no tengo ni idea del porqué podría ser.

Amu desvió la mirada. _¿Realmente... siempre estoy hablando sobre Tadase-kun?_  
 _"siempre estás hablando de él y solo quiero que me des una oportunidad_ "-la voz de Ikuto volvió a sonar en la mente de Amu. ¡¿ _Por qué él sigue viniendo a mi mente?!_

-Vamos, Amu ya dime.

-… Está bien, veras….

En eso la pelirrosa sintió aire en su cuello

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!-gritó ella.

El sonido de una risa familiar hizo que su corazón se acelerara, ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos zafiros, su rostro se tornó rojo.

-¿Pensando en mí? –preguntó el peliazul sonriéndole pícaramente.

Eso solo hizo que el rostro de Amu se sonrojase aún más, ella desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-¡C-Claro que no!

 _¡Rayos, ¿por qué tartamudeo?! ¡¿Y por qué estoy tan nerviosa?! No puedo ni mirarle a la cara. ¡Cálmate Amu, cálmate!_

-Amu chan tu rostro está rojo- dijo Ran

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTÁ!

-Oye si es cierto- agregó Kukai quien acababa de llegar también

-No no no no no no no no, quizá es porque quiera darme fiebre o algo así –decía ella sacudiendo sus manos en el aire- ¿qué otra razón podría haber? jajjajaja

Era demasiado obvio que algo andaba mal con la pelirrosa. El rostro de Amu estaba completamente rojo, y se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba tratando de poner excusas por ello. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Ikuto.

-Ah ¿si? –preguntó él inocentemente, acercándose.

-¿Eh?-Amu volteó encontrándose con la mirada del peliazul a solo unos centímetros, los ojos de la pelirosa se ensancharon por la proximidad.

Ikuto colocó su mano sobre la frente de Amu, mientras la mirada de ella se enfocaba en los ojos azules de él

-Pues la verdad es que sí estás ardiendo Amu- la mano de Ikuto pasó a tocar su mejilla, ella no podía separar sus ojos de él – estás ardiendo- ella sentía su rostro sonrojarse cada vez más a cada momento, el tono de su voz, sus ojos, el roce de su mano todo hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

 _Esto va mal..._

-H-Hay -ella trató de armar una oración coherente –H-Hay que… -ella cerró los ojos

\- H-Hay que apurarnos o vamos a llegar tarde-completó el peliazul.

-¿Eh?

Ikuto separó su mano y caminó de largo pasando al lado de la pelirrosa

-No te preocupes- le susurró al oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta - puedo esperar.

Ella volteó, observando solo como él se alejaba.

Kukai se adelantó para seguirle el paso a Ikuto, notó que había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó.

-Supongo que... no puedo evitarlo- Ikuto seguía caminando- por primera vez Tadase no es el único que ocupa su mente.

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

En el salón de clases…. (Ikuto va en el mismo grado, pero no está en el mismo salón que Amu)

POV AMU

 _Esto va mal... Creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho._ Me senté en mi asiento tratando de tranquilizarme. _Rayos ¡¿qué voy a hacer?_ _!_ _¡Ni siquiera sé cómo debo actuar ni que decirle!_

" _No te preocupes, puedo esperar."_ Recordé sus palabras. _¿Habrá dicho eso para que no me sienta presionada a responderle?_ Me eché sobre la carpeta, giré mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia las nubes a través de la ventana.

 _Aún me es difícil creerlo… que a Ikuto le guste. Me había pasado toda la noche preguntándome si era verdad o si se trataba de otra de sus bromas, pero sus ojos no mostraban duda alguna, sé que realmente todo lo que dijo… es real._ Volví a llevarme los dedos a los labios _... pude sentirlo_

Siempre pensé que mi primer beso sería con Tadase kun.  
 _"Tadase kun es importante para mí, pero tú también lo eres. ¡TAMBIÉN ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! "_

 _¿Por qué... dije eso en ese momento?  
Será que... ¿Ikuto me gusta?_ Sacudí mi cabeza _. No, eso no puede ser, a mí me gusta Tadase kun, me ha gustado desde hace 2 años y a Ikuto lo conozco hace unos meses, es imposible._ _  
Tadase kun es quien me gusta, no Ikuto. Rayos si es así, si esa es mi respuesta entonces… ¿por qué sigo tan confundida?_

El timbre que indicaba el final de clases por fin llegó. Comencé a recoger mis cosas…

-Hinamori san

Alcé la mirada y ahí enfrente de mí, estaba el chico por el que había estado enamorada por 2 años

-¡T-Tadase kun!

Él sonrió, su sonrisa parecía la de un príncipe de ensueño.

-¿Podemos almorzar juntos?

-¿Eh?

Fuimos a almorzar en una de las bancas del jardín, la gente que nos veía se iba murmurando cosas, podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí, ahh debí haber imaginado antes que pasaría algo así, después de todo Tadase kun era muy popular. Me pregunto ¿con quién almorzará Ran?, quizá Ikuto pueda… Espera ¡¿por qué vuelvo a pensar en él!

-¿Hinamori san?

-¡H-Hai!

-¿Sucede algo? Te veo algo distraída.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada -mentí, y traté de actuar normal. _¿Qué me sucede? El príncipe con el que he estado soñando está a mi lado en todo su esplendor, me ha pedido para almorzar juntos, algo así era demasiado genial para ser real, había imaginado por mucho tiempo momentos como este, y sin embargo... ¿por qué siento como si algo no estuviera bien?_ ¿ _Por qué no siento esa sensación de emoción que siempre tengo cuando lo veo?_

-Ya veo, debes estar molesta por lo de ayer

-Ah ¿qué? No, no es eso...

-Eh, ¿entonces?

-Solo estaba pensando en eh..

-¿Si?

-Del porqué... - _ahh no sabía qué decir_ \- ¿p-por qué… me invitaste a salir tan repentinamente ya me conocías desde hace tiempo y nunca te parecí interesante jejje - me reí (¡¿ _Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!_ )

-Eh- él pareció sorprendido -bueno será porque ahora sí me pareces una chica interesante –él sonrió otra vez y sentí mi rostro sonrojarse. Recuerdos del día de ayer en el parque de diversiones comenzaron a venir a mi mente, la sonrisa de Ikuto, la calidez de su mano llevándome al siguiente juego. _¿Por qué él sigue viniendo a mi mente, aun en momentos como este?_ A mí me gusta Tadase kun y por fin después de 2 años me está invitando a salir, es un sueño vuelto realidad, entonces ¿por qué?…

-¿Hinamori san?

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Quería disculparme apropiadamente por lo de ayer. Lamento mucho no haber podido comunicarme contigo a tiempo, debes estar enojada conmigo por ello.

-Ah, ¿qué? No no no, no te preocupes. Después de todo no fue intencional ¿verdad? No estoy molesta.

-Ya veo, me alegra oírlo –él sonrió amablemente -Hinamori san, no sé si ya has oído sobre ello, pero han abierto un nuevo parque de diversiones

-¿Parque de diversiones? -Ikuto volvió a mi mente.

-Y pensé que podríamos ir juntos el sábado -su sonrisa de príncipe apareció.

Los recuerdos del día de ayer volvieron a repetirse por mi mente.

Alcé la mirada, y fue cuando detrás de Tadase kun me encontré con unos ojos azules, la mirada más triste y sufrida que haya visto.

 _Ikuto…_

Pero él esquivó la mirada y solo comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

 _Ikuto…_

-¿Hinamori san?

-Tadase kun ¿me das un tiempo para pensarlo por favor?

Él pareció muy sorprendido

-Sí, claro no te preocupes

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

-¡AHHH ¿QUÉ RAYOS HICE?! -dije mientras me sentaba bajo un árbol de un parque cercano, y llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza despeinándome a ver si así aclaraba mi mente. Este día de clases había sido realmente largo y que me falten horas de sueño no me ayudaba para nada.

 _¿Por qué le dije eso a Tadase kun? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?..._ Realmente… lo de Ikuto me ha afectado más de lo que pensé. "Amu, yo te amo" _"No te preocupes, puedo esperar."_ Es que nunca había considerado a nadie más que a Tadase kun y que de repente Ikuto me diga que le guste, es demasiado… Quiero decir, Ikuto siempre me está molestando y nunca entiendo en que está pensando, pero aunque he tratado de reprimirlo, ayer... la pasé tan bien con él. Abracé mis rodillas. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, ese momento en el que me protegió, recibiendo el golpe para que no me lastimara, siempre está molestándome pero en el fondo es una gran persona.

Saqué la foto del día de ayer de mi bolsillo, no pude evitar reír al ver a Ikuto con esas orejas de gato, no parecía él para nada, jejeje eso me hace pensar que hay tantos lados de él que aún no conozco.  
En cambio… Tadase kun es como el chico perfecto es educado bondadoso con una linda sonrisa, es como un príncipe. Salir con él siempre ha sido mi sueño entonces si he estado esperando tanto por este momento ¿por qué estoy tan confundida? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de Ikuto? ¿Por qué dudo tanto?

"Esta será la última vez que nos veamos." Cuando Ikuto dijo eso ayer, no pude evitar preguntarme si realmente quería eso, a pesar de que no pare de fastidiarme y sea un hentai, es difícil imaginar ya no tenerlo cerca para molestarme _. "Tadase kun es importante para mí, pero tú también lo eres. ¡TAMBIÉN ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! "_

Ikuto... sus ojos mostraban gran sufrimiento cuando me vio almorzando con Tadase kun. Jamás los había visto de esta manera. Ikuto… ¿ _Por que de repente recuerdo el dia de ayer y me siento triste de que haya acabado?_

-Ya lo arreglé, no se preocupen.

 _¿Eh? Esa es la voz de Tadase kun_

Me dirigí hacia el sitio de la voz con cuidado, ocultándome detrás de un árbol. Pude ver a Tadase-kun hablando con otros 3 chicos.

-Vamos Tadase no es justo, no cumpliste con lo acordado.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, esto es espiarlos, no debería estar aquí. Comencé a caminar alejándome

-Así es, debías salir con Hinamori Amu, no solo invitarla a salir.

Me detuve en mi sitio, _¿están hablando de mí?_

-Eso no es cumplir con la apuesta

Mis ojos se ensancharon. _¿A-Apuesta?_ Apoyé mi espalda sobre el tronco del árbol. _No… di que no es cierto._

-Ya la volví a invitar a salir. –dijo Tadase kun- Es suficiente, no quiero ilusionarla.

¿Ilusionarme? ¡¿ILUSIONARME?!

 **-¿Acaso… escuché bien, Tadase?**

Mis ojos se ensancharon. _Esa voz es…_

-¡¿T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!

-¿P-Pero que hace él aquí?-comenzaron a decir los otros chicos, Tadase kun seguía en silencio, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Ikuto acercándose.

- **¡¿Es cierto?!** –la voz de Ikuto sonaba furiosa- **¡¿SOLO LA INVITASTE A SALIR POR UNA APUESTA?!** ¡¿ **REALMENTE TE ATREVISTE A JUGAR CON ELLA DE ESA MANERA?!** –hubo un silencio- **¡RESPONDE!**

Tadase kun desvió la mirada

-Siempre he sabido que a ella le gustaba, pero nada más. Yo no siento lo mismo que ella.

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse.

Ikuto cogió a Tadase del cuello de la camisa

 **-¡Si lo sabías entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?!** -gritó, sus ojos llenos de furia- **¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODAS LAS CHICAS ELLA?! ¡¿SABES LO ILUSIONADA QUE ESTABA?!**

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-dijo otro de los chicos presentes

 **-¡¿AHH?!** \- la voz de Ikuto en serio sonaba asesina.

\- Todo fue para desquitarnos contigo. Te gusta Hinamori Amu ¿no es cierto? Y bien ¿qué se siente que la chica que te guste se vaya con otro?

 **-¡Son unos malditos cobardes! –** Ikuto golpeó al chico que estaba hablando, cayendo este sobre los otros dos, tirándolos al piso **\- Si quieren desquitarse conmigo entonces ¡HÁGANLO! ¡PERO NO CON ELLA!**

-Sé muy bien que ella no tiene la culpa –dijo Tadase kun- ellos tendrán sus propios motivos, pero la verdad es que… -todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos- tú tampoco nunca me agradaste.-mis ojos se ensancharon- Lo de colaborar con la apuesta es solo una excusa. Todos te admiran sin siquiera tú intentarlo, mientras que yo tengo que actuar amable con todos, para poder ser popular. Es frustrante ¿sabes?

 _¿Esto… es real? ¿Esta es… la persona de la que he estado enamorada por 2 años? ¿El chico que siempre me sonreía tan amablamente?_

 **-¿Popularidad? –** Ikuto volvió a coger a Tadase del cuello **\- ¡¿AMU TIENE QUE SUFRIR POR TU ABSURDA IDEA DE POPULARIDAD?!**

-No te equivoques, todo lo que sufra ella al final será por culpa tuya.-él sonrió- Digas lo que digas ella no te creerá a ti antes que a mí, después de todo siempre estás molestándola. Debes saberlo bien, ¿verdad?

 _¡Es suficiente! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!_

 **-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!** –gritó Ikuto apunto de golpearlo.

 **-¡Ikuto no lo golpees!** –grité, saliendo de detrás del árbol, su puño se detuvo a mitad del aire.

-¿Amu?

-¡¿H-Hinamori-san?!

-¿Es verdad todo lo que acabas de decir? –dije acercándome, a las justas podía caminar, sentía que mis piernas me temblaban.-¿Solo me invitaste a salir por una apuesta?

-Amu.

Ikuto lo soltó y dejó que mirara a Tadase kun frente a frente, pero él solo esquivaba mi mirada, con culpa evidente reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Solo quisiste utilizarme de herramienta, para lastimar a alguien? ¿Entonces… esa es la clase de persona que realmente eres?

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar de la ira. Él seguía sin verme a los ojos. Alcé mi puño y lo golpeé en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon.

 **-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA ESTADO ENAMORADA POR 2 AÑOS DE UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ**! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, para después salir corriendo, alejándome de ese lugar lo más antes posible.

-¡AMU ESPERA! –escuché a Ikuto gritar tras de mí.

Solo seguí corriendo quien sabe a dónde.

 _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO!_

" **Bueno será porque ahora sí me pareces una chica interesante."** Aun podía escuchar las palabras de Tadase-kun en mi mente. _¿Y la sonrisa que siempre me mostraba cada vez que me saludaba?_ **"Es suficiente, no quiero ilusionarla."** _¡Es demasiado cruel! Si sabía cómo me sentía ¡¿lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarme plantada?! ¡¿Solo para no ilusionarme?! ¡¿Ilusionarme con qué?!_ **"Siempre he sabido que a ella le gustaba pero nada más** _ **."**_ _¡¿Todo fue solo para lastimar a Ikuto?! ¡¿Esa es la clase de persona de la que he estado enamorada por 2 años?! ¡¿Esa es la persona de la que me enamoré?!_

¡Ahh! Tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Me senté lentamente arrodillándome, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer. _Realmente… soy una idiota._ Supongo que solo me cegué con su sonrisa y su amabilidad, no conocía nada realmente de Tadase kun, NADA. Solo me enamoré de una fachada que él mismo creaba para ser popular. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Podía ver como mis lágrimas caían sobre mis manos. _Me dolía, me dolía horrible._

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y una respiración acelerada.

-¿Amu?

 _Esa voz…_ Volteé y al alzar la mirada, me encontré con unos ojos azules observándome.

-Ikuto… -mi voz se rompió. En eso, recordé que estaba empapada en lágrimas, desvié la mirada y comencé a secármelas como pude, no quería que él me viera así. –No te acerques-le dije, mi voz se rompía con cada silaba, era inútil disimularlo.

Pero en eso sentí unos brazos rodearme, él me acercó hacia él, mi cabeza quedó sobre su hombro sin poderle ver el rostro.

-¿P-Por qué nunca me haces caso?-sollocé.

-Solo… déjame acompañarte. No te preocupes, no miraré. Así que… puedes llorar todo lo que desees…

En ese momento no pude aguantar más y rompí a llorar, mientras cerraba mis manos en puño sujetando la camisa de Ikuto y me desahogaba. Había estado enamorada de ese idiota por ¡2 años! El pensar que podría seguir saliendo con él y que todo siempre hubiese sido una mentira, ilusionarme solo para poder hacerle daño a Ikuto. Jugar conmigo como si solo fuese una herramienta. ¡Era demasiado cruel! Sentí a Ikuto acariciar mi cabello, consolándome. Podía sentirlo… la calidez con la que Ikuto me abrazaba.

-Lo lamento Amu-susurró él- esto es culpa mía

-¿Eh?

-Querían desquitarse conmigo y te involucraron por ello

Negué con la cabeza. Pasó un tiempo hasta que pude tranquilizarme.

-Esto no es tu culpa.

Me separé de él y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Volví a sumergirme en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro, desvié la mirada rápidamente. Él alzó su mano y comenzó a secarme las lágrimas.

-Odio verte así Amu, no lo mereces.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ya sabes la respuesta -susurró

"Amu, yo te amo" sus palabras de anoche, volvieron a resonar en mi mente.

-Pero aun no logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué te gusto?

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?- él se comenzó a acercar -Yo me enamoré de ti por como realmente eres. Testaruda, impulsiva. Eras diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, aparentabas ser fuerte, querías hacer todo por tu cuenta, pero en el fondo también eras muy frágil. No sabes como deseo ser el único que pueda ver todas tus distintas expresiones, tu rostro sonrojado. Aspectos de ti que poco a poco fui descubriendo y por los que me fuiste cautivando, admiraba esa fuerza y determinación que tenías pero también quería proteger tu sonrisa y confortarte en tus momentos de tristeza. Simplemente quiero seguir estando a tu lado como ahora, no quiero verte sufrir, pase lo que pase quiero que sigas sonriendo. Amu yo te amo y te lo demostraré cuantas veces sea necesaria.

-Yo…

-Amu no hagas eso -su voz era tan intoxicante- no esquives mi mirada- él me obligó a mirarle encontrándome con sus ojos azul zafiro, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

-Si no deseas solo esquívalo- susurró mientras se acercaba a mi rostro lentamente

-Pero... aun no sé qué es lo que realmente siento por ti.

-Entonces te haré una promesa

-¿Eh?

\- No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, haré que te enamores de mí

Sentí algo ante esas palabras, quería creer que quizá… quizá estos sentimientos eran algo más.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras nuestros rostros se juntaban y comenzaba a saborear sus labios, podía sentir su mano acariciando mi cabello, mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello y nos sumergíamos en una cálida sensación allí en los brazos del otro. Preguntándome… ¿por qué no podría llegar a enamorarme de Ikuto?

Nos separamos por falta de aire, estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo. Él sonrió.

 _-_ Hey Amu te amo -Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-… Nee Ikuto

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero… volver a ir al parque de diversiones - alcé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos - ¿irías conmigo?

Él solo sonrió.

\- Por supuesto

 _Quizá podría llegar a enamorarme de él un día, y decirle también que lo amo.  
_  
-Jajaja tienes ojeras –se rió

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que no haya dormido?!

-Jajaja

-Jajaja - No pude evitar reír con él. _¿Cómo es que podía reír tan fácilmente junto a él? ¿Cómo es que pequeñas bromas como esta podían llegar a alzarme así el ánimo?_

Fue en ese momento que no pude evitar preguntarme:

 _De que quizá… quizá… no me había dado cuenta, pero… puede que yo ya esté enamorada de él._

 _ ***Mi deseo eres tú***_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Arigatou por todo su apoyo.**_

 _ **¿Qué final les gustó más?**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **¡REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_


End file.
